Toothless
by YJTuttle
Summary: The title now refers to the state of your mouth after reading this collection of sickly sweet stories. Now up: Zatanna wants a pet
1. Toothless

I came up with this story while writing a new chapter for my other story. I realized that, as a nine year old, Dick was practically still a baby when he joined Batman's crusade. Aww! It made me want to huggle him. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson bounded into the kitchen, barely holding on to his excitement. "Alfred? Alfred!" Dick called as he began to search the kitchen high and low. The butler was nowhere to be seen. Undaunted, Dick moved into the hall. Nothing and no one.<p>

Scrunching his nose, Dick turned a cartwheel and raced over to the staircase. "Alfred! I'm going to slide down the banister and jump onto the chandelier!" Dick hollered as loudly as he could. With a grin, Dick flipped onto his hands and pushed himself into the air. He landed with a twirl at the top of the banister. Looking around, Dick shrugged and used his fingers to frame the staircase, plotting exactly how his plan would work. If he leapt off the banister at just the right point, he could-

"Any attempt to slide down that banister and I assure you, you will be scrubbing and polishing pots and pans for a week."

Dick gracefully spun on his toes to see Alfred standing behind him, duster in hand. Dick back-flipped off the banister with a grin. "What took you so long?" he asked as Alfred began dusting the spot he had just vacated.

"I assume this was your attempt to gain my attention," he said, dodging Dick's question.

"Yeah. I wanted to show you something. Look!" Dick grinned broadly, showing off his teeth.

"A very nice smile, Master Dick."

"No! Look!" Dick wiggled his front tooth with his tongue. "Do you think it's almost ready to come out?"

"Well, let's see." Alfred crouched down to Dick's level and inspected his teeth. Dick widened his smile a little a wiggled his tooth again. "May I?" Alfred asked. Dick nodded and Alfred gently jiggled the tooth with a finger. "It's not quite ready to come out on his own. However, there are ways to help it along."

"What? What ways?" Dick asked curiously. The sooner this tooth came out, the sooner he could get money from the tooth fairy. Not that he was convinced the tooth fairy existed, but when money was involved it was better to be safe than sorry. The same principle applied to a belief in Santa Claus.

Alfred pushed himself up and started walking towards the nearest washroom. "It's quite simple actually. All we need is some floss and a door."

"Really?" Dick said, trailing behind the old man. "How does that work?"

"We simply tie one end of the floss around your tooth-"

"Uh-huh."

Alfred began rooting through the cupboards and pulled out a roll of floss. "And then we tie the other end to a door handle."

"Uh-huh. Then what?" Dick asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as Alfred pulled out a foot of floss.

"And then we slam the door shut and pop- out it will come."

"What?" Dick's hands flew to his mouth, protecting it from Alfred's evil plot. "No way! I can wait!" And with that, Dick turned and high-tailed it out of there.

Maybe Bruce would have a better idea. Dick found him in the Batcave, under the Batmobile with only his feet sticking out. A toolbox sat next to his feet and Dick could hear him grumbling about something.

"Bruce?" Dick asked, bending to the side to try and see underneath the car.

There was a clang and then more grumbling before Bruce rolled out. "Dick?"

"What chya doin'?" Dick asked, rocking back and forth on his heels nonchalantly.

"Maintenance," Bruce replied gruffly. The older man raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for an explanation as to why Dick was there, interrupting his work.

"Oh, yeah. Look!" Dick showed off his tooth. "I asked Alfred if there was some way to get it out and do you know what he wanted to do? He wanted to tie some floss around it and then-"

"Dick can you pass me some pliers."

"Oh, sure." Dick rummaged through the toolbox and pulled out the tool, handing it off to Bruce. "And then he was going to tie it to a door and-"

Before Dick could react, Bruce had the pliers on his tooth and pulled. The tooth came out a second later. Dick stood stock-still, stunned. Bruce grabbed his hand and dropped the tooth into his palm before sliding back under the Batmobile.

Dick blinked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He looked back and forth between his tooth and Bruce's feet.

"Anything else, Dick?" Bruce asked.

Dick blinked again and then shook his head. "No, I guess not… Thanks…" He turned to leave but Bruce's voice made him pause.

"Don't forget to put that under your pillow. I hear the price of teeth went up- a dollar a tooth."

Dick grinned and nodded vigorously. "Okay! Thanks Bruce!" And with that, he raced out of the Batcave.

* * *

><p>Robin fidgeted in his spot atop a gargoyle. He cast a quick glance at Batman, who was motionless at the edge of the roof, holding a set of binoculars up to his eyes. Robin took a deep breath and leaned forward, mimicking Batman's stance, trying to stay as still as he could. It wasn't easy. Surveillance was the most boring part of this job.<p>

They were tracking a drug shipment. Tonight there was supposed to be a big exchange. Batman hoped to catch Two-Face in the take-down.

A car suddenly pulled up to the Docks. Robin felt rather than saw Batman tense. "Get ready," Batman's deep voice broke through the two hour-long silence.

"Is Two-Face there?" Robin asked.

"No," Batman growled.

"But we're going down anyway?"

"Unless you want three million worth of drugs on the street, yes." Batman looked at Robin expectantly, as if he had a choice in the matter.

"Oh, yeah, no, of course not," Robin mumbled.

Without a word, Batman took out his grappling gun and shot off a line. Robin immediately followed.

It was always a thrill when they surprised a group of thugs. They never really expected Batman to show up and when he did, the first few moments were one of pure panic and terror. But then, as always, the bad guys got their act together. First they would start shooting. But both Batman and Robin were too quick to get hit and more often than not, one of the criminals ended up getting hit with their friend's bullet.

Then it turned to fisticuffs. Robin liked that the best. It gave him a chance to really show off. No one expected such a small boy to be so adept at hand to hand combat. But all the training Batman had given him in the martial arts coupled with his years of experience as an acrobat made him surprisingly lethal.

Of course, every now and then some guy got in a lucky shot. Like now. A meaty fist to the chest sent Robin crashing into a few crates. As he pushed aside the debris, he looked up to find a few thugs standing over him. He could hear Batman in the background, fighting another group which meant, for the moment, he was on his own.

"Well hello there, Tinkerbell," one of the men sneered. "Ain't you up past your bed time?"

"A little boy like you ought to be asleep," another agreed.

"You know what happens to kiddies who stay up past their beddy-bye time? They end up sleeping with the fishes!"

Robin growled, baring his teeth at the thugs. But instead of intimidating them, the men broke into laughter. "Would you look at that! He's missing his front tooth!"

"Someone probably knocked it out of his head."

"Are you kidding? Look at him! He's what, seven? He probably has it tucked under his pillow right now, hoping the tooth fairy will pay him a visit. Ain't that sweet."

"Adorable. What a cute little baby he is!"

Robin had had just about enough of their teasing. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a smoke capsule. They didn't seem to notice, too content to continue jeering. Robin smirked and tossed the capsule. It immediately exploded, filling the area with smoke. Robin jumped to his feet and jumped into the air, crashing down onto one of the thug's shoulders. A few flips, twists, punches and kicks later, the men were on the ground, dazed and confused. Robin stood over them triumphantly, hands on his hips. A moment later, Batman emerged through the smoke.

"All taken care of, Boss," Robin crowed.

Batman smirked and nodded, filling Robin with pride. Together, the two vigilantes dragged the crooks together. As Batman tied them up, Robin ambled about the scene. Something caught his attention and he knelt down to take a closer look. A bloodied tooth lay on the ground, right by where he had fought the group of bad guy. Grinning broadly, Robin scooped it up and hurried to the tied up group of criminals.

"Who lost a tooth?" he asked, holding it out. One of them men he had fought sneered and spat out a mouthful of blood. Robin stuck his tongue out at him. "Well ain't that adorable! What are you, like seven?" Robin looked up at Batman. "Do you think the tooth fairy will give me money for this one too?"

One of the criminals snorted at the question but quickly fell quiet when Batman smacked him upside the head. Batman looked at Robin seriously and nodded. "I think it's worth double," he said without a hint of amusement. But Robin didn't miss the slight twitch of the man's lips.

Robin grinned mischievously. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! For two dollars a tooth, I'm ready to knock some heads together!" And with that, Robin shot off a line and disappeared, his cheerful cackle filling the air.


	2. Uncle The Flash

It's not that I have anything against fluff, it's just that I tend to gravitate more towards angst and comedy (I know, what a combination). Anywho, I generally don't write fluff. But after I wrote Knock-Knock, I received a request to write some Barry/Iris fluff. It was a cute idea, but, like I said, fluff is not my thing. But after writing Toothless (which was fluffier than a basket full of kittens), I figured I might as well just go for it.

SO! Here you go. The credit for the idea goes to "music lover bwg" and I probably didn't do it justice, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

><p>Wally raced up the sidewalk towards the Allen house and threw open the door. What had started out as a quick milk run had turn into the most exciting day of his whole life. He couldn't wait to go and write about it in his Flash scrapbook.<p>

"Wally, come help me with these bags!" Aunt Iris called from the car. Nine year old Wally rolled his eyes and spun on his heels. Running back to the car, he practically dove into the trunk, gathering bags into his arms. "Hold it, kiddo. I don't want to be sweeping that twenty pound bag of flour off the walk." Aunt Iris grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, wrestling the bags away from him as she did. "Here, take these," she said, giving him two lighter bags. Wally let out an exasperated growl before making his way back to the house with his preciously light cargo.

When he reached the kitchen, Wally dumped the bags onto the table then turned to run upstairs. However, he bumped into Aunt Iris who gave him 'the look'. With another growl, Wally turned and went about putting the groceries away.

"Why isn't he helping?" Wally grumbled, casting a glance towards his Uncle Barry, who was sitting at the table, pouring over a ridiculously high stack of papers, magazines and textbooks. He hadn't even notice them coming in.

"Because I just want you to suffer," Aunt Iris answered matter-of-factly. Wally scrunched his nose and grumbled to himself about the injustice of it all.

Aunt Iris kissed to top of Barry's head. "How was your day?" Barry just answered with a little grunt, not taking his eyes off his paper. "Wally, why don't you tell Uncle Barry about what happened today?"

Wally cast a wary glance over at his uncle. He wasn't too sure what to think about him. Barry had married his aunt about six months ago after dating her for what seemed like forever. He was okay, Wally decided, but a bit of a nerd. And he was just way too nice. No one could be that nice naturally- he was obviously faking. One day, he would drop the façade and then he'd be just like…

"Earth to Wally," Aunt Iris sang, waving a hand in front of his face.

Wally shook himself out of his thoughts and finished putting the groceries away. Without a word, he began running upstairs.

"Hold it!"

Wally groaned and bent over, letting his hands hang down and his head loll to the side as he turned around and shuffled back into the kitchen. Now what? "Before you run off, have a sandwich." She was already fixing up a huge ham sandwich for him.

"Well, I guess I could eat that," Wally said grudgingly as he pulled out a chair at the table. He pushed a few papers aside to clear a space for his food.

"Barry, do you want a sandwich?"

"Hmm?"

"Barry, food?"

"Mmmm."

Aunt Iris tsked and began making another sandwich. "Did you know that The Flash can burn through all the calories in that sandwich in less than a second?" Wally exclaimed enthusiastically. "And when he vibrates through objects, he uses like a million calories a second. Can you imagine how much he eats in a day?"

"Hmmm, no, I can't. His poor wife," she tutted, slipping a sandwich in front of Wally. She put another one on top of a stack of papers for Barry. A moment later, she sat across from Wally with her own.

"The Flash is not married," Wally mumbled. Suddenly he perked up. The Flash wasn't married! He was probably looking for true love! And after what happened today…

All he had to do was come up with some way of getting rid of Uncle Barry!

"Well, we had an exciting day, didn't we Wally? Check this out Barry, we were at the grocery store when-" Aunt Iris cut herself off with a grunt when Barry didn't so much as look up at her. Slamming her hands down on the table, she pushed herself up and marched over to him. Wally watched with wide eyes. Maybe getting rid of Uncle Barry wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Unfortunately, Aunt Iris didn't yell at him. Didn't even smack him upside the head like Mom would've done to Dad. Instead she lifted his arm and plopped down into his lap. Throwing her arms around him, she nuzzled his neck. "You're ignoring me," she purred.

That jolted Uncle Barry out of his studying. "Wha- oh! Hello."

"What are you doing?" Aunt Iris asked, flicking a magazine aside.

"I have to give a presentation-" Uncle Barry cut himself off and waggled his eyebrows. "I am listening intently to how your day went," he amended, giving her a quick kiss. He looked over her shoulder over to Wally, who rolled his eyes in disgust. Grown-ups were so gross. "What's this I hear about something exciting happening at the grocery store?"

"Oh, you know, The Flash only came in and saved us from a robbery," Wally drawled. "No big deal. For him anyway. The Flash is always going around saving everyone. He's so cool." His nonchalant tone quickly dissolved into real excitement. "He just came in and bam, blam, kachow! Those crooks didn't stand a chance! He had them tied up and out before anyone could even blink. But! There was another bad guy hiding around the corner and he came out and fired his gun! But Flash was SOOO fast that he plucked the bullet out of the air and redirected it into a stack of apples- because he couldn't just stop it, it still had its velocity so it was still dangerous. And anyway, he stopped the bullet and had the other bad guy out like that! It was kind of weird though because usually The Flash likes to talk and talk and talk when he's fighting bad guys so it usually takes longer. It was like he was extra worried- not that The Flash worries, he's just concerned- that someone, someone REALLY pretty, could get hurt if he dawdled. AND! When it was all done, he ruffled my hair! My hair! Mine! I'm never washing my hair again!"

Aunt Iris turned 'the look' on him again. "Try again, kiddo."

"Maybe we'll cut off a little lock of hair and put in your scrapbook," Uncle Barry suggested amiably.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Wally cleared his throat. "I mean, I already thought of that," he added coolly.

"So, what did you think?" Uncle Barry asked, looking up at Iris.

"Oh, you know how I feel about The Flash," Aunt Iris said.

"No, I don't. How do you feel about him?" Uncle Barry said, cocking his head to the side. Wally leaned closer, watching Aunt Iris intently. She had to be in love with him. After all, who wasn't? The Flash was amazing. Spectacular. AWESOME!

"I only think he's incredibly handsome, brave, suave, brilliant-"

"Hold it, I think I'm jealous."

"Oh, you should be," Aunt Iris said, sending a surge of hope through Wally. He could picture The Flash being his uncle right now. It would be the greatest thing he could imagine. "And you know what? I think he may have a thing for me."

"Really?" Uncle Barry's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I asked him for an interview and he wouldn't stop flirting with me."

"That just goes to show you that he has good taste," Uncle Barry replied.

"Yeah. I eventually had to tell him I'm a married woman and that my husband is the most wonderful man in the whole world." She kissed him deeply. Wally gagged loudly, causing them to break apart. Aunt Iris giggled and quickly kissed Uncle Barry's nose before sliding out of his lap. Uncle Barry leaned back in his chair, a dopey grin on his face as Aunt Iris sat back down to eat her sandwich.

Wally watched her curiously. He had been there for the conversation she had had with The Flash. It was true, The Flash had shamelessly flirted with her. But she had definitely flirted back. Uncle Barry wasn't mentioned once.

Wally cast a sly glance at Uncle Barry.

He was so finished.

Uncle The Flash. That sounded pretty good to Wally.

* * *

><p>If y'all have any requests for something fluffy, drop me a line. I can't promise I'll get to it, but you never know.<p> 


	3. Of Birds and Rabbits

"I need a pet."

Her father looked away from his paper and arched an eyebrow, regarding her curiously. Opening her eyes really wide, nine year old Zatanna leaned forward and grabbed his arm. "Please?"

Zatara shook his head and turned his attention back to his paper. "No."

"No? Just like that, no? Why not?" Zatanna demanded, stamping her foot.

"Because I said so," he answered. "And that is final."

Zatanna sniffled, her lip trembling. Her father looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Please?" she begged. "Just a little one. I'll take care of it, and clean up after it and everything! I'm old enough to be responsible!"

"No," he answered again, though he didn't sound as sure this time.

"I only want a little bunny. It won't be too much trouble," she said again, knowing that she could eventually wear him down if she looked pathetic enough. "Please! Every magician needs a rabbit!"

Zatara sighed and put down his paper before getting up from the table. Zatanna trailed after him hopefully as he made his way out of the room. He led her into his office and pulled his top hat down from a shelf, handing it off to her. "If you can pull a rabbit out of here, I will let you keep it."

Zatanna smiled brightly and hugged him. "Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" she squealed before racing off to her room. As soon as she shut the door, she did a little victory dance. But her excitement quickly died when she looked at the hat. It occurred to her that she didn't know how to conjure up a rabbit. Her father must've known that.

Jutting out her chin defiantly, Zatanna tossed the hat into the air and caught it. "Well, how hard can it be?" she asked herself. She had seen her dad do it plenty of time in his stage act. It was cheap magic, but magic nonetheless. She briefly wondered why he hadn't taught her that particular trick yet. After, pulling a rabbit out of a hat was a lot safer than the other spells he had taught her.

"All right, let's see." Zatanna stretched out her arms, wiggling her fingers. "Abracadabra," she said, waving her hand over the hat. Then, she stuck her hand in and rooted around. "There!" she cried when she felt something soft. "That wasn't too-" Her voice died as she pulled out her hand. Clutched in her tiny fist was a bird. The bird tweeted and Zatanna opened her hand in surprise. The bird fluttered away, landing on her bedpost.

"You're not a bunny!" Zatanna cried, pointing an accusing finger at the bird. "You're not even a dove," she added despondently. What kind of a magician was she anyway?

The bird twittered in reply. Zatanna eyed it contemptuously. "Don't try and win me over," she muttered. "I'm sending you back." She waved her hand at it. "Shoo!" And like that, it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Let's try this again! Abracadabra!" she said, again waving her hand over the hat. But there was no bunny. Instead, she again pulled out a little bird. "Oh for crying out loud!" Zatanna shouted, letting the bird go. It flitted about the room before landing on the edge of the hat. "Shoo!" she said, causing it to vanish again.

"All right, let's try this something new," Zatanna said, though she was sure she was doing exactly what he father did. "Hocus-pocus!"

Again, the hat yielded up a little bird. It flew out, landing on Zatanna's shoulder. Zatanna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine! Maybe if you stay, the next thing I pull out will be a rabbit." The bird tweeted cheerfully. Zatanna watched it from the corner of her eye as it hopped side to side on her shoulder, looking back and forth between her and the hat. "Though, I gotta admit, you're kind of cute," she grudgingly said as she gingerly stroked the bird's breast. The bird twittered.

With a sigh, Zatanna threw herself onto her bed. "Oh, what's the point? I'll never do it." She sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm- I'm- I'm a horrible magician," she wailed, burying her face into her pillow.

The bird trilled and hopped onto her hand. Zatanna sniffled and looked up at it with watery eyes. It flew over to the hat and sang a few notes before landing on her pillow. It hopped about anxiously as if telling her to try again.

Zatanna reached out and gently rubbed the bird's head. It tweeted and hopped onto her shoulder and pulled gently on her hair. Zatanna giggled and brushed her fingers across its back. It sang a sweet song in response to the attention. "Well, maybe I can try one more time," she conceded as she sat up and grabbed the hat. The bird perched on the rim of the hat.

"Abracadabra, hocus-pocus, presto sylvilagus!" Zatanna said.

Sticking her hand into the hat, she felt something warm, soft and cuddly. With a squeal of delight, she pulled her hand out, bringing up a white rabbit by its ears. She put it on her bed and pet its soft fur. "Oh look! I did it! I did it! Isn't that great!"

The bird twittered and pulled on her hair. Zatanna patted it on the head. The bird swooped off her shoulder and landed beside the bunny, chirping in delight. The bunny twitched its nose, but otherwise didn't look too excited.

"Oh boy! We're going to be the best of friends!" Zatanna announced as she scooped up the rabbit and hugged it. The rabbit wiggled in her grasp and Zatanna gently put it back on the bed, laying down beside it. Her little bird landed on her hand and sang. Stroking its fur, Zatanna looked over at her rabbit.

"You're really cute," she said. The rabbit twitched its nose. Zatanna rested her cheek on its back and looked over at the bird, who had taken a place on her bedpost. "Thanks for believing in me," she said with a smile.

"I guess… I guess you have to go back now," Zatanna said, realizing her father wouldn't let her have two pets. She looked between her rabbit and the little bird and sighed. The bird chirped and fluttered down to the hat, looking at her expectantly. Zatanna sat up and took a deep breath. "Shoo!"

* * *

><p>Zatanna bounced into the kitchen, hat in her hand. Her father was back at the table, reading the paper. He looked up as she entered.<p>

"Thanks for letting me use your hat, Daddy. I got my pet!"

"Really?" he said, sounding impressed. "Show me!" Zatanna smiled brightly and waved to her pet. Zatara's eyebrow went up. "That does not look like a rabbit."

"Nope," Zatanna agreed, stroking her little bird affectionately. "It's better than that! It's a robin!" The bird tweeted and Zatanna giggled before dashing off, leaving her father standing there, confused.

* * *

><p>I guess it's just going to be the theme that all these stories take place when all of them are nine. But if that's the case, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get to Supey.<p> 


End file.
